Bleach: The Four Great Treasures
by Ian.The Heartless Angel
Summary: After the defeat of Aizen a new captain appears to take his former spot as 5th squad captain. A series of destined events unfold as he joins Ichigo's group in a new conflict stemed from Soul Society's greatest treasures.... Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: The Four Great Treasures

**Bleach: The Four Great Treasures**

_Hey guys! This is me again. I hope you'll all like my newest fan fic. Please support me, all reviews are greatly cherished. Check out my first OC! Hope you all like him._

**Chapter one: Introductions**

The captains stood solemnly, not speaking a word to one another. Kenpachi cracked his neck in boredom as the Commander entered and Byakuya stood with his eyes closed. Other captains stood looking blankly into space. The old man strode forward and took a seat before the captains. Striking his cane down, he yelled,

"The meeting is now in session! We have gathered here to welcome the new Captain of the Fifth Squad." The elderly captain looked towards the door, "Enter!"

Everyone looked inventively, curious of the new captain's identity. As the large doors swung open their eyes widened. The new comer walked to the front slowly, hands in pockets. To greet the others formally the new Captain took a bow.

"I am Ashikage Kira. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He breathed monotonously.

Ukitake looked at the new captain – a young man not much older than Hitsugaya. He had auburn hair that smoothly fell down near his shoulders forming small spikes at the ends; a cluster of bangs lay over a small portion of the right side of his face – reaching over his eye. His eyes were a fierce red yet seemed blank like a void. The young man's pupils were slit; their reptilian look frightened Ukitake a little as he vaguely remembered someone very similar. A frown seemed permanently present on his visage. His captain coat had been modified, the sleeves gently wrapped around his arms and the coat tail had been separated into two long sections. The middle of the coat had been zipped up leaving the added collar open. His zanpakuto was all a glimmering black. Its guard had four spikes that seemed to be a thinner version of Hitsugaya's guard, a ring enclosed the star – the entire design resembled a car's rim. The spaces between the hilt wrappings were rose-gold.

The captains felt a slight down force as Kira's spirit energy poured onto them – the enormous amount was shocking. Kenpachi let a wide and malicious grin spread across his face. The captain of the 4th squad, Unohana, had wide open eyes – filled with shock. A slight air of fear was permeating the room. The captains could feel a powerful aura emanating from his zanpakuto. His reiatsu felt powerful and wrapped in dense evil. It was as if there was a dark figure looming behind everyone – ready to kill. After a moment of silence, the Commander banged his cane on the floor once again to dismiss the captains.

"Ashikage, stay behind please. I have a job for you." Genryuusai's eyes opened calmly.

The young captain looked back slightly and turned around – he strode up slowly to his superior. As Kenshin stopped in front of the Commander he spoke,

"What would you like me to do sir?"

Genryuusai wondered why this young man appeared so lifeless. His seemingly vicious pools of red were devoid of ripples – no emotions. The Commander felt the unconscious intent to kill that permeated the area around the youth; it seemed to form a barrier that kept others away.

"You are to go to Karakura Town. There you will stay for one month helping Kurosaki Ichigo, the Shinigami Representative there to defeat Hollows. This is something you will need – it will limit your spirit power."

The old man handed the new captain the eye patch – Kira swiftly put it on his left eye and felt it drain his spirit force. Despite this, he still felt normal.

"That eye patch will consume your spirit force. But do not worry because the moment you take it off, the power that has been drained will return to you. This is your first task as a captain, now go!"

Kira stayed silent and gave a slight bow as his reply. The youth turned around and walked slowly out of the meeting room with his hands buried in his pockets. He headed silently for the World Gate that would lead him to the real world. The gentle breeze outside swept up his coat tails and brushed his auburn hair. Quickening his pace he arrived at the gate in ten minutes. As he took a deep breath he stepped into the gate and made his way to the real world.

Exiting the gate he found himself in front of a shop, the sign read "Urahara Shop". Grinning very slightly the young captain whispered to himself,

"So this is the store of Urahara…Kisuke."

Kira entered the shop to find a blonde man in green and black clothing, wearing a strange hat and clogs. Walking slowly towards the man he said,

"Urahara-san, am I right?"

The man looked up with a smile as he popped open his fan. Fanning himself he said cheerfully,

"Yes I am. Your goods are all ready – Ashikage-san."

Kira let a miniscule smile creep onto his face as he bowed in thanks. Moments later he exited the shop in his gigai sporting his new outfit composed of a white jacket and shirt, black pants and shoes, and of course, his eye patch.

**The next day**

Kurosaki Ichigo walked through the hallways of his school, his eye brows wrinkled into an angry look as always. Keigo rushed up to him,

"I-CHI-GO!!"

Holding up his arm, Ichigo clothes-lined his friend as a morning greeting which sent the brown haired teenager to the floor. As he entered the class room he was greeted by his other friends; Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Rukia. The entire class settled down as the teacher arrived.

"Today we have a new transfer student." Looking towards the door the teacher continued, "Please come in now."

The door slid open to reveal a tall young man with auburn hair. Ichigo stared as he saw someone with hair weirder than his but more importantly – the student was wearing an eye patch like Kenpachi's. The teacher faced the class again,

"Now then, introduce yourself."

Flicking back the bangs over the right side of his face he spoke lifelessly,

"Ashikage Kira. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Ichigo's teacher patted her shoulder with the attendance book as she yelled out again,

"The principle wants students to get to know each other better so he ordered me to make you guys ask this guy questions about himself for about 5 minutes before we start. So start asking."

A girl with brown, boyish hair stood up and asked Kira,

"What happened to your eye?"

"Accident"

Another stood up,

"Did you dye your hair?"

"No"

And another,

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"I don't watch TV."

"Are you single?"

"No comment."

"What does your name mean?"

"Ashikage means evil shadow and Kira means killer."

Then another girl stood up, she was drooling slightly with her hands clasped near her breasts,

"Are you a virgin?"

The teacher took on an angry look, wrinkles surfacing on her forehead. She yelled out slamming the registration book on her desk,

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Ashikage take a seat over there."

The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to Rukia. Kira followed her direction and sat down calmly next to her. Looking at Rukia, he saw her somewhat sparkle as the sun's light flowed through the windows. Rukia had her hand on her cheek – she looked as if she was a precious painting. Her features were like fine brush strokes made by masterful hands. Suddenly, she turned her head towards him.

"Hello, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. It's nice to meet you."

As he heard the name Kuchiki, Kira felt his heart skip a beat, she was royalty. She held out her hand to him, in response, he shook her hand softly as he said,

"I'm Ashikage Kira. It's a pleasure to meet you." He whispered in a monotonous tone, "I'm the new 5th squad captain."

Rukia's eyes widened. She had felt a disturbingly huge spirit force but she didn't imagine it would be from him. She looked at his blood red eyes – forgetting that her hand was still holding his in a hand shake. His handsome, perfect features seemed so appealing to her.

"Kuchiki! Ashikage! You two already holding hands?" The teacher yelled out as she began to write the lesson on the board. Laughter erupted from the class as Rukia pulled her hand away and Kira returned his to his pocket. Ichigo didn't mind – before he would. But he realized that Rukia was just like his sister; she wasn't someone he loved. The person he loved was lost long ago. Senna had vanished yet he still held onto his memories of her – hoping he could see her again, be with her again. The orange haired Shinigami dismissed his thoughts about Senna and concentrated on the lesson.

The day seemed to go by so sluggishly. Kira had absolutely no interest in the things being taught to him and literally fell asleep with his eyes open. Even PE wasn't entertaining, one spike to the volleyball ended up making an obnoxious student bleed from the nose – effectively stopping the lesson. When the final bell rang Ichigo and his group met up at Urahara's shop. Rukia introduce Kira to all of them.

"So you're the new 5th squad captain? That squad has the worst reputation of all right now. After all it's only been a few months since we defeated the former captain, Aizen. It took that bastard two years to go down." Ichigo said bluntly as he ate his snack.

Kira stayed silent – disinterested in such wasteful talk. As Rukia was about to speak her phone rang; a Hollow had appeared. Flicking open the device she saw over 20 signals concentrated in the park. Before she could tell anyone, Kira had already swallowed a soul candy and was running off to the Hollows with his hands still kept in his pockets. Ichigo used his badge and headed out after him. Brandishing her beloved Chappy soul candy Rukia followed the two Shinigami. Chad, Orihime, and Ishida followed.

Within two minutes Kira had engaged the Hollow in "fierce combat". However, what looked fierce to Ichigo and his group was more appropriately called "worthless child's play" or "warm up" to the captain. With one slash the 5th squad captain destroyed two Gilians; another slash sent a shockwave that sliced up three more. Throwing the katana, the weapon spun around and butchered the Hollows even more. The weapon returned to the hand of its owner as if it was attached by strings. As several aimed a cero blast at Kira he flipped gracefully while slashing to reflect all the blasts back to their senders. Front flipping back up the Shinigami captain tore through even more of the beasts. The Menos tried to stomp on him only to loose the same foot. Kira leapt up fiercely and bisected the Menos perfectly. The last three aimed cero blasts again – the three crimson waves combined into one huge lance of energy. Kira jumped towards the crimson mass and negated it with a reiatsu-infused slash. Landing back gracefully he took off again using his powerful legs. Flipping upside down he twirled around, and with a vicious slash, destroyed the last of his foes. Kira back flipped back down, he landed flawlessly. The 5th squad captain sheathed his precious sword.

"It's not even worth killing trash like this." Kira muttered as he walked back towards the group.

The captain observed Rukia's awestricken face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Everyone seemed to share the same look. There was only one thought on Rukia's mind – he did all that with just one hand and the other, still in his pocket.

The captain walked towards the group, flicking his bangs he spoke,

"It's getting late. We should go home."

Rukia started to walk as she replied,

"Let's all go home then."

Ishida took his leave and headed towards his house. As the remainder of the group continued to walk, Chad parted with them at his place. Orihime wasn't far from here house so she left the group to get her dinner at the grocery store nearby. Kira walked away from Ichigo and Rukia slowly.

"Where are you gonna stay Kira?" Ichigo asked.

Laughing sarcastically the captain replied,

"Why, you curious?"

Ichigo turned his head to the side with a deep frown,

"No."

"Then don't ask me."

Ichigo and Rukia headed back to the Kurosaki home. Yuzu was calmly cooking while humming cheerfully. Ichigo's other sister, Karin, was working hard on her school work at the table. Suddenly, Ichigo's father leapt out only to be smacked down by his son.

"Well done son! I have nothing left to teach you!"

Ichigo ignored his obnoxious father and headed to his room with Rukia. Isshin put on a surprised face with his arms to the ceiling and one of his legs raised from the ground,

"What could my son be doing with Rukia-chan? Only one thing…Yuzu follow me!"

The pesky father and daughter snuck up to Ichigo's room quietly. As Ichigo opened the door he jumped at the sight of a person sitting on his window.

"K-K-KI-KIRA?!"

Ichigo yelled with surprise, his finger pointing out accusingly. The captain leapt from the window and closed it at the same time. Flipping, Kira landed on Ichigo's chair in a relaxed position.

"No my name is Bob. God, Kurosaki, who else looks like me?" The captain said sarcastically with a frown.

The Shinigami substitute sat on his bed while Kira stood up to give his seat to Rukia. The three almost began conversing when Kira felt two presences at the door. Isshin and Yuzu burst in as if Ichigo was about to commit a crime.

"Ichigo I can't believe…"

The former Shinigami was cut off as Kira turned his head – his crimson eyes terrifying Isshin and his daughter.

"Hello, I am Ashikage Kira. I will be staying at this residence."

The two froze with fright looking at the young captain. As Kira turned to face them completely the two ran out of the room.

"YOU MAY STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU LIKE ASHIKAGE-SAMA!!" The two yelled as they ran for their lives – shutting the door on their speedy way out. Kira grinned at the addition of "sama" to his name.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh crazily; he was rolling on his bed as his stomach began to hurt. Kira smacked Ichigo with his backhand to make the orange haired Shinigami stop. As Ichigo stopped and held his head Rukia chuckled a little at what the young captain had done. Calmly sitting on the floor, Kira spoke.

"Anyway, I was going to say…" the Captain started.

"You're a freeloader."

Ichigo's comment earned him a kick in the face. The captain regained his composure and continued to speak.

"I am here to help you exterminate the excessive amounts of Hollows that appear here. So let's try to work together well."

The night came quickly; Yuzu had already set up a bed in Rukia's room for Kira. Rukia had her own room now after staying with the Kurosaki family for so long. It felt much better than sleeping in the closet. The beige haired girl apologized for making her sleep in the same room as a guy but it hardly bothered Rukia. Everyone gathered around the table for dinner shortly. The Kurosaki family and Rukia learned a new secret about Kira as he ate – pouring the entire bottle of the spiciest chili sauce in the house all over his curry. Isshin had his mouth wide open as the youth ate the entire plate, without drinking, sweating, or yelling. Rukia was amused at the 5th squad captain – him and Byakuya had a lot in common. Kira thanked Yuzu for the food and headed to his room calmly. Rukia followed him soon after.

A few Hollows had appeared near the house but were easily slain by Ichigo – Kira had no interest in foes of that level. He had changed into his sleeping clothes and was sitting in the bed that was prepared for him. He calmly took out a book he was very fond of and began reading. Rukia exited the bathroom in her pajamas and tucked herself into the opposite bed. She saw Shin reading a book, pulling out her manga she started to speak with him,

"What book is that?"

Staying silent he gave her a quiet grunt and continued reading.

"Hey I asked you a question!"

Kira opened his eyes again.

"Infinite in mystery – is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wander soul knows no rest."

Rukia's eyes opened wider – she was struck by the passage he read to her. It was beautiful. The 5th squad captain spoke again.

"Act 1 of Loveless."

As Kira closed the book Rukia answered,

"I didn't know – you were interested in something like that."

Kira smiled. It was a weird sight for Rukia, especially since the 5th squad captain seemed to have a frown permanently glued onto his face.

"It brings back memories. Good night Kuchiki-san."

The Shinigami Captain lied down facing Rukia – she wondered whether he wanted to sleep facing her or if he was just more comfortable sleeping on that side. Lying down flat on her back she spoke again,

"Just call me Rukia, Captain Ashikage."

He laughed very slightly,

"Then call me Kira."

_Wow, I hope you all liked the beginning. If you didn't know cause it's hard to describe him, Kira looks like Tooya from Ayashi no Ceres just he has a really mean looking eyes and a frown almost all the time. Although his eyes look mean the look of his pupils are kind of blank – like a certain Espada. Hehehehe. Please review for me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mystery

**Chapter 2: Mystery**

Kira exited the Kurosaki house calmly yet he was excited on the inside. He had ordered a special form of transport from the Urahara shop that should be parked right outside the house's fence. Rukia and Ichigo followed the Captain outside – Ichigo still chewing on his piece of toast. The two's eyes opened wide as Kira unveiled his order. A shining black motorbike was under the cloth. It looked like a racing bike, the design made the rider bend forward. The vehicle seemed to be able to support two people. On its side it said "Blaze 1000". Ichigo knew that it was fast, 1000 meant 1000 cc of power. The captain swung his leg over and mounted the motor bike.

"Rukia would you like a ride?"

The female Shinigami quickly accepted Kira's offer and hopped onto the back of the motorbike – much to Ichigo's surprise she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kira started the bike, revving it the machine seemed to roar with sheer power.

"Hey Kira, don't tell me your really gonna ride that to school." Ichigo said as the Captain kicked the kick-stand into position so that he was set to go.

"Of course I will." Kira put on his sun glasses and did a small wheelie, "See you at school Kurosaki."

With a huge cloud of dust the bike was gone. The orange haired Shinigami let out a sigh and started walking off to school.

Kira zoomed across the bridge – the road was wide open letting him enjoy his new "toy". Rukia felt wonderful as the breeze swept her hair; the sun glasses she was given felt good as well. Ishida and Orihime were walking together, as the two were shocked as they saw Kira and Rukia go by on the bike in a flash. While in a slight daze, a rude man knocked into the orange haired girl without apologizing.

"Want me to shoot him?" Ishida joked with Orihime.

Putting a hand on his shoulder Orihime answered,

"Be good Ishida-kun and don't make a scene."

Kira was close to the school yard and started to slow down. Pressing the brakes he drifted into the school yard full of students. The bike spun under Kira's maneuvering and created a cloud of dust – and, at the same time, parking moderately okay in the designated area. As it cleared the students look in awe at Rukia and Kira taking off their sunglasses. The female Shinigami unwrapped her other arm off of the 5th squad captain and dismounted the motorbike – Kira followed shortly after. Orihime's group of friends began to gossip.

"You think Kuchiki has the hots for Ashikage, huh Michiru?" Mahana asked her shorter friend.

"I wonder, why don't we ask her at lunch?"

The morning bell rang to declare the beginning of class. Once again, Kira took no interest in anything he was being taught. With such disinterest the Captain fell asleep – with his eyes closed this time. He made sure he wasn't caught by combing his bangs over his right eye. Peacefully, Kira slept without disturbance until the lunch bell rang. Flicking his bangs away he stood up.

Ichigo was preparing to leave the classroom as Keigo spun on his toes towards him. Holding up his lunch the brown haired student yelled with joy,

"Ichigo, let's eat lunch together!!"

Ichigo nodded and got out his lunch. He stopped as placed the boxed meal on his table.

"I'm gonna invite someone today." Ichigo said in a hostile tone, Keigo froze hoping that it wasn't someone scary, "Kira, let's eat lunch together."

Keigo's eyes opened with fear, his comical tears flowing down, why Kira? The brown haired student was shot down with fear as Kira looked at him. Keigo couldn't help but tremble a little as he felt as if he was being strangled just by looking at his auburn haired class mate.

On the roof an oppressive atmosphere was above Ichigo's group as Kira sat eating with them. The meal that he was enjoying scared Mizuiro and Keigo out of their minds – it was bright red with spiciness. Everyone was silent. Ichigo stirred,

"Hey Keigo, say something amusing to entertain us."

The brown haired student froze, Ichigo was asking for the impossible.

"Do it now or else…" Ichigo threatened with a scary look.

Meanwhile, near the trees, Orihime's group sat eating their lunch and amongst them was Rukia. Calmly drinking her juice Rukia thought it was nice that Hollows weren't attacking. Suddenly, Mahana leaned towards her,

"Hey, Kuchiki-san, do you have the hots for Ashikage?"

The female Shinigami spat her juice out at the question. She didn't know for sure what the answer was. Kira was very cold like her brother but there was slight warmth to his personality – something hidden under a dense shell of ice. Rukia noticed that sometimes when he talked to her his blank eyes would shine a little. Even under his lifeless tone was kindness that was buried under it. She had a strange feeling whenever she was with him; however, it leaned more towards friendship. Trusting her judgment she answered,

"Kira is just a friend."

Mahana and Michiru's eyes widened a little,

"You called him by his first name without any title; doesn't that mean you're close?" Michiru pointed out.

Rukia paused a little before speaking,

"He asked me just to call him by his first name, but we're just friends!"

The other girls began to have a greater interest in the matter and started asking more questions. Michiru went closer to Rukia and asked,

"Why did you come in today riding on his motorbike – with your arms wrapped around his waist?"

Rukia couldn't help but blush a little, she knew it was for safety, especially since Kira rode so dangerously fast; but, at the same time, she kind of enjoyed the feeling of having her arms around him.

"He offered me to ride that's all. I held onto him for safety."

The other girls began to have suspicions, Orihime especially. Thinking to herself she thought Kira was in love with Rukia. She also thought that Rukia was playing hard to get and gave her first sign of approval by riding on his motorbike. Orihime thought she had once again used her "woman's intuition" correctly. The orange haired girl could not hold her thoughts back and joined the interrogation,

"More importantly Kuchiki-san, do you think Ashikage-kun likes you?"

Rukia who was sipping more juice now choked on it. Coughing she thought the answer through quickly before speaking,

"I don't think someone like Kira would like anyone."

The girls agreed with the point and started talking about Kira. Mahana started them off,

"That's true, his voice has absolutely no emotion in it – it's like he's a zombie."

Michiru replied, "If you ever look at his eyes their totally blank. Having red eyes you would think they would have this fierce look in them but they don't."

Tatsuki butted in the conversation, "He only has one eye remember?"

"That's scary, especially how he wears that creepy eye patch."

Rukia hoped none of this would get to Kira.

"His hair is weirder that Kurosaki-san's hair. It's like almost red but almost brown."

Michiru spoke again,

"Just his name scares me! His last name means evil shadow and his given name means killer."

The lunch bell rang to declare the end of lunch. Kira prepared for the other half of his all-day nap. As the class gathered the teacher stood near the door talking to the principle. Ichigo felt a strange and familiar reiatsu from the door. It couldn't be. The teacher walked in and began talking,

"Today we have a new student who just arrived." Yelling towards the door she said, "Come in please!"

A beautiful girl with purplish hair – tied up with a red ribbon – walked in. She had vivid orange eyes that captured a certain student. The teacher spoke to introduce her,

"This is Hoshimura Senna. Please welcome her."

The name caused shock in Ichigo's entire group, it was the Memory Rosary – Ichigo's love had returned. Tears almost started flowing from Ichigo's eyes had he not held it in; all his wishing had worked. Senna was back – he just hoped now that she remembered him. As Senna was assigned her seat next to Ichigo her eyes opened wide. The orange hair, wonderful brown eyes, it was Ichigo. Leaping out she hugged her beloved Substitute Shinigami.

"Ichigo!"

The two laughed and hugged each other; the entire class was in shock – excluding Ichigo's group which now included Kira, who was fast asleep. There was some unspoken rule that no girl was to fall in love with Ichigo. Yet, a beautiful goddess like Senna was hugging him. The teacher had to stop the two lovebirds to continue the lessons so she yelled out,

"Kurosaki and Hoshimura, you can do all your lovebird activities at home."

The class didn't laugh but were in a state of trauma. Senna took her seat and paid little attention to the things the teacher was discussing in the lecture. She was overwhelmingly happy to be with Ichigo again. Her memories of him had started to come back a month ago and now they were complete. The person she had longed for was finally there in her life. Life was sweet!

After a long speech on Religious beliefs the final bell of the day rang. The loud noise woke Kira up and stopped Senna from day dreaming. The hallways were full of noise as students moved out. All of a sudden Rukia's phone rang. Kira and Ichigo quickly changed into their Shinigami forms and headed out. The signal was coming from near the school. Rukia swallowed a soul candy and rushed to the location. The others followed the three in hot pursuit. Almost without realizing it, Rukia saw Senna by her side running at the same speed.

"We can't let them fight all alone can we Rukia?"

Rukia smiled at her fellow Shinigami,

"Of course not Senna!"

What awaited the group in a park were not Hollows – but strange monsters that resembled hollows. They had black skin that resembled hardened ooze. Parts of their skeletal bodies were showing from areas that lacked this black epidermis. Some of them resembled reptilian like creatures – similar to a tyrannosaurus. Others resembled strange cat like beasts that were far too large. The strangest and possibly most powerful was the gargantuan spider that seemed to be their leader. It had huge green eyes that glowed eerily. Several creatures charged towards Rukia. Kira attempted to cut one of the cats with his zanpakuto but its wounds quickly healed – the black ooze growing over the wound and hardening. Ishida leapt up in the air and destroyed three of the cats with a powerful shot from his bow. Orihime and Chad managed to decimate two dinosaur beasts with a combined attack. Ishida front flipped back to the ground. The monsters were running around in attack formations common to predators. Kira flicked the black blood off of his beloved sword. Ichigo had managed to kill one of the cats with his zanpakuto; Kira assumed that they could only be harmed by a released zanpakuto. Rukia and the others watched in awe as Kira released his zanpakuto.

"Spread your wings of chaos, bring calamity to heaven! Kuroi-Mitsukai!"

Kira yelled out his release command pointing his sword to the skies with one hand. He kept his other hand in his pocket as always. Wind swirled around Kira; he had caused a huge whirlwind. The sword glowed in an ominous black, red, and dark purple aura with lighting of the dark blue surging around it. It spread to his entire body – the lighting crackled around him furiously. The blade turned black with parts of it glowing crimson. It was a strange, alien like design. The back of the katana was jagged in some parts but the edge was smooth and sharp.

"Black Angel – so that is the name of his zanpakuto." Rukia muttered.

"His zanpakuto's name is Black Angel? Oh my, his last name means evil shadow and his first name means killer. Isn't there anything positive about this guy?" Senna asked curiously.

"There are some positive things about Kira." Rukia answered still looking at the captain.

Senna, too, looked at the Captain Shinigami. The reiatsu she felt was literally crushing. Kira was unbelievable. Everyone lost sight of him for five seconds until he reappeared – with the five cat monsters that attempted to surround Rukia again sliced to shreds.

"What…speed." Ichigo said flabbergasted.

Kira ran his hand across the flat side of his katana with a strange aura around his hand – the same aura was when he activated his zanpakuto. The aura spread to the entirety of the blade, the lighting crackled with might. Ichigo used Getsuga Tenshou to kill the five of the cat beasts Ishida shot the rest with a piercing shot, leaving the three dinosaurs and the spider. Kira reappeared in the middle of the last foes – his speed was definitely slower that Ichigo's at bankai but it was faster than Byakuya's shunpo. The aura around Kuroi-Mitsukai intensified; Kira rapidly began spinning around, slashing his sword at the monsters in all directions. A whirlwind formed from the aura that followed each rapid slash – the monsters where being ripped to shreds. As the attack strengthened, Kira and the monsters were raised into the air; at the pinnacle of the black whirlwind the Captain charge his zanpakuto with even more power. Spinning around for the last time, Kira let out a powerful slash that decimated everything around him with a circle of deadly energy. Back flipping continuously Kira landed flawlessly on the ground. Kuroi-Mitsukai was engulfed in a smoke like version of its aura and reverted back into its sealed form.

"Good work everyone." Kira congratulated lifelessly.

"What was that attack?"

Kira flicked his bangs and began to explain to the group about his zanpakuto,

"My zanpakuto, Kuroi-Mitsukai, is a kido-type. In shikai it doubles my physical strength and increases my kido power by five. My speed is also increased by two times. That was one of three attacks that are my zanpakuto's special abilities – Black Whirlwind. The aura around my sword was one of the many techniques I created myself by combining kido with slashing attacks to increases my power – it's called Soul Blade; merely a power-up to make the sword more formidable."

The group looked stunned. Ishida looked down at Kira's pocket, shocked he asked the captain,

"Did you do all that with just one hand?'

Kira looked at the Quincy,

"Yes, I would rarely use both hands to fight trash."

Ishida regained his composure and put his glasses up with his index finger. The Quincy felt strange and somewhat worried about the presence of the captain. He greatly resembled the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra, in the way he dressed and acted – the only two things that may have distinguished the two were Kira's greater strength and his looks. The captain's fighting style and even his reiatsu seemed to be identical to Ulquiorra. Merely the sight of Kira made Ishida think he could see the 4th Espada in front of them again. It made his slightly fearful. Senna jumped out and hugged Ichigo.

"You're so strong Ichigo!" Senna cheered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ichigo hugged her back and put her down. Looking towards Kira he was surprised to find the captain deep in thought. He had his fist to his mouth as if he was thinking about something very serious.

"Kira, what's the matter?"

The captain put his right hand back in his pocket as he answered,

"Everyone, didn't you notice the monsters were all trying to target Rukia."

All eyes widened with surprise, he was right. The beasts were all targeting Rukia – all their attack formations were aimed towards the female Shinigami. Rukia's eyes opened a little wider; she gulped with a little fear. Why would someone be after her?

"In any case, Ichigo, Senna, Rukia, and I should go back to school and get our bodies back."

Everyone nodded at Kira's idea, the four Shinigami headed back to the school while the others went home. The four made their way quickly and re-entered their bodies. As they headed down to the exit Ichigo started a conversation,

"Senna, is that a real body?" The orange haired Shinigami asked.

"No, it's a gigai. When I died I found myself in Soul Society with no memory whatsoever. I managed to become a Shinigami and I was recently assigned to the 5th squad but the captain wasn't there to welcome me. I got a job to go to the real world in this town. My memory of you came back completely only about two weeks ago. By the way what squad are you captain of Kira? I couldn't read the back of your Captain jacket."

Kira smiled very slightly again.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly." He said as he turned around to face Senna, "Captain of the 5th squad of the Gotei 13, Ashikage Kira."

Senna laughed, so he was her captain. He was a lifeless guy – it seemed it would be weird working under him. While Senna spoke with Kira, Ichigo was thinking over a more important matter that Ishida had whispered to him as he left. The substitute Shinigami was suspicious to why Kira was so similar to Ulquiorra. It disturbed him greatly as he remembered the frightening coolness and attitude that both the Espada and the 5th squad captain seemed to have. Ichigo then asked,

"Kira, no offense but, you're very similar to an Espada called Ulquiorra – no, not even similar, you're almost identical."

Kira's eyes widened a little, he had heard all about the Espada and knew exactly what Ichigo was talking about.

"You're eyes, fighting style, attitude, personality, almost everything Kira – just by looking at you I can almost see Ulquiorra standing in front of me again."

Rukia interrupted her friend,

"How can you say something like that Ichigo?"

"But, it's true Rukia, there's no denying it. You know that Kira's just like Ulquiorra."

The 5th squad captain stopped walking and turned to face the three Shinigami,

"It's merely coincidence that I am so similar to Ulquiorra. I have no relation to an Arrancar whatsoever."

"But even the way your reiatsu feels is like his." Ichigo continued.

"My reiatsu is similar to an Arrancar because of Kuroi-Mitsukai. It's a darkness based zanpakuto and since I am close to my zanpakuto my reiatsu has fused with its own. Don't mind that I am similar to this Espada you are talking about. It's not as if I _am _Ulquiorra."

Rukia wanted to justify the fact that Kira was not Ulquiorra and pointed out another similarity,

"It's just like how you are almost identical to Kaien-dono but you never knew him Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and bowed his head as an apology,

"You're right."

As the group got outside Kira mounted his motorbike and put on his sun glasses. To his surprise Rukia also hopped on.

"You want another ride?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you intended to ride home without offering _me _a ride?" Rukia asked playfully as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

The 5th squad captain just shrugged in reply and set the bike off towards the Kurosaki house. Ichigo and Senna where left behind. Turning towards Senna, the orange haired Shinigami asked her,

"Want to go out with me since you're back?"

Laughing with absolute joy Senna jumped on his back and hugged his neck. Ichigo picked her up in a piggy back ride.

"Only if you carry me like this and take me to the Ferris wheel!"

Ichigo laughed along with her,

"Deal."

Together, the two headed off towards the shopping mall where they had played tag. Although some people looked at Ichigo strangely he didn't mind – carrying Senna on his back was a great feeling. The purple haired girl brought he face closer to his and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo entered the clothes store and put Senna down,

"Get something nice that you want, I'll buy it for you." Ichigo offered.

Senna smiled and quickly went to her desired item. When she came back, she was holding a shiny, silk shirt that was a beautiful crimson color. The shirt had no sleeves and one could see a little of Senna's back. In her other hand, she held a simple pair of black jeans that went perfectly with her shirt.

"Do they fit?" Ichigo questioned.

"I've tried them on before, they fit." Senna replied putting the items on the counter.

The cashier quickly checked the purchases and sold them to Ichigo – who had a significantly lighter wallet. Senna wanted to walk so she held the bag while walking with her beloved orange head. She grabbed a hold of his arm – the way lovers usually walk. Life was wonderful with Ichigo. The two finally got on the Ferris wheel; the ride would be the end of their date. They sat side by side, Senna lay her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Gazing at the sunset she placed her hand on Ichigo's and said,

"Ichigo, I never got to say this to you before I died. But now let me say it."

The orange haired Shinigami's eyes widened as she finished,

"I love you."

Tears of joy fell down her cheeks as she said it. Ichigo put a hand on the side of her face and wiped her tears. Bringing her closer to his chest, Ichigo kissed her forehead,

"Senna – I love you too."

More tears of overwhelming joy fell down her cheeks. Ichigo embraced his lover passionately, only one thought was one both of their minds – they wanted to stay like this forever.

_Here is a link to what Kuroi-Mitsukai looks like in its shikai form. Hope you like it. Just imagine the green parts are red (sorry hahah)._

images./photo/2007/09/13/bladerIf45aR8P81.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Those born for darkness

**Chapter 3: Those born for darkness**

A golden clad knight held his helmet at his side. His elaborately designed, golden armor rattled slightly as he walked. A grandeur blue cape trailed behind him. The knight's long golden hair swayed a little as he opened the enormous black door that lead to the meeting room. Taking a seat at the very top right hand seat an eerie white light illuminated the room. Sat at the table were other knights that bore similar armor – but each with a different color. On a huge throne at the head of the table sat a tall man in the grandest set of armor made of gold and crimson. With his helmet covered head resting on his hand he spoke,

"My loyal knights, it's good to see all of us together again. How have your missions been? Apocalypse, please report."

The knight of golden armor stood and gave a bow with his arm across his chest.

"Yes sir, we have found the first piece of four. Furthermore, the mutation experiments carried out by Sorrow have been successful. In approximately fourteen more days of improvements the creatures will only be harmed by Bankai. Research is nearly complete on the construction of your Highness' desired weaponry."

The armor clad leader stood up and laughed maniacally. Holding up a fist he said to his knights,

"Wonderful, our path to victory begins here! Arrogance!"

A knight in grey armor stood from his seat bowing in the same manner as Apocalypse had.

"Thirteen days from now I want you to assassinate Kuchiki Byakuya. When he is found dead the next day we will unleash our prototype to see its power! Everyone else, continue searching. Sorrow, I want you to continue your fine work. And Inferno – once Sorrow finished his last improvements I want you to lead our new pets and capture our trump card."

All of them bowed,

"Yes your Highness."

All the knights and their leader laughed crazily as they enjoyed their first steps to "victory". Inferno had a huge grin on his face as he thought of the joy in killing Ashikage Kira and tearing his crying woman off of his corpse. A person's face after losing a loved one was the most amusing look in the world to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Closer to you

**Chapter 4: Closer to you**

Rukia stood gazing under a tree at the park – a calm breeze cooling her. She put her hand on her other arm deep in thought as clouds drifted by calmly. The female Shinigami wondered what her true feelings for Kira were – is he a friend or something more? Her memory brought her back to what happened three nights ago.

Rukia vividly remembered the monsters had come again, this time it was three of the huge spiders. She fought side by side with Kira but the monsters were too hard to defeat – Sode no Shirayuki was not able to freeze them entirely. The Shinigami captain had defeated one of them using an extremely powerful kido spell but she could not defeat one herself. It was when the last two ganged up on her that she was in trouble. Two spear like projectile shot out from each of their mouths, the points dangerously sharp. Rukia closed her eyes to endure the pain. However, she did not feel pain at all; the only thing she felt was warmth and something thick dripping on her. When she opened her eyes she saw Kira – impaled by the four spears. Blood was dripping from a wound in both his shoulders and two wounds in his stomach. The captain was shielding Rukia.

"Why?! Why did you protect me?!" she shouted at him with wide open eyes.

Kira looked at her in the eye; she saw a strange glimmer in his eyes that made her heart feel strange.

"I – couldn't just let you….get hurt right in front of my eyes. Seeing that would be more painful that this." He said as he pulled the spears out.

Still looking at her frightened face Kira lost the glimmer in his eyes – they reverted back to their usual state. The Shinigami captain charged at one beast, with his Kuroi-Mitsukai still sunk into the beast he blasted the spider to pieces with a kido spell. With one huge blue projectile the enemy was reduced to ash. Kira jumped to the other enemy, in mid air an orb of black energy appeared in his hands.

"Hadou no kyu juu – Kuro-hitsugi." The captain said as a black box of destructive energy surrounded the spider. Countless amounts of huge energy spears lacerated the enemy. As the box disappeared the spider was gone as well – only a huge blood stain was left.

The captain landed on the ground, as he stood he coughed out blood. Rukia rushed to his side and as he fell she caught him. Kira was having difficulty breathing and he couldn't move. A strong poison was on the spears. Rain started pouring down hard. Soaking wet, Rukia carried him by putting one of his arms over her shoulders – she headed to the Urahara Store, which was far but it was the only place where Kira could be saved.

"Why did you save me Kira?" She asked him, she was crying but the rain masked her tears.

The captain laughed shakily. He couldn't believe what he had done. An emotionless warrior – that's what he thought he was. At that moment that she was in danger he couldn't understand why he threw his own body in the way to save her. It couldn't be that he felt something for her.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU FOOL?! YOU'RE BADLY INJURED AND YOU CAN STILL LAUGH?" Rukia raged at him.

"I'm a captain, yet I have to be carried by you because of such a petty injury. I'm pathetic." Kira muttered weakly.

Rukia gasped a little, his layer of ice was melting.

"You asked why I saved you. I don't know myself. My body just moved to protect you. I don't know why. To tell you the truth, ever since I came here and been with you guys I feel different. Something weird, I've never felt any emotion in my life yet I felt something – every time I was with you. It was warm and at that time it screamed to my entire body – save Rukia."

Rukia stayed silent as the captain she carried ceased his talking. She smiled despite her tears – she felt like she knew what that something was, that something that was growing inside Kira. The captain was already unconscious as she spoke,

"Your name doesn't fit you Kira – because you're not a killer."

Rukia ceased her day dream. Kira was alive and had fully recovered – it was all that she wanted that night. Putting a hand on her chest she asked herself,

"What is it that you feel Kuchiki Rukia?"

She rested her cheek on one hand and look at the carefree clouds that slowly drifted past in the sky. Rukia heard someone come up a hand touched her shoulder – it was Kira. He stood beside her; the breeze swept back his auburn hair. Rukia gazed at him; a strange feeling crept over her as she admired the person standing next to her.

"Thank you – for saving my life that night Rukia." He said as he looked at her with a smile.

She saw a wonderful shine in his red eyes. Rukia could not help but cry; suddenly, she felt him hug her, gently pressing her head into his chest.

"Why are you crying?" Kira asked her as he gently laid a hand on her head.

"It's just that, it's the first time I've seen you smile like that."

Kira laughed very slightly and looked up to the sky,

"A smile isn't supposed to make someone cry."

Rukia let herself cry in his warm embrace – she enjoyed the feeling of it.

"Thank you for saving me Kira."

The Shinigami captain stroked her hair a little. Releasing her from his embrace he put his hands on her shoulders – taking one hand off her shoulder, Kira wiped her tears away. He looked into her captivating violet eyes and asked her,

"Would you like to go out with me today?"

Rukia smiled and replied,

"Yes, let's go then."

The two made their way to Kira's motor bike which was parked nearby. It shined brightly in the sunlight. Rukia and Kira mounted the vehicle and rode off toward their first stop, the arcade. The female Shinigami recommended that they go there first. As the captain entered the place he was dazzled by all the different machines that where inside the room. Rukia laughed a little – the mighty captain was far more innocent that he looked. They bought a huge amount of tokens and began playing. To start, Rukia took Kira to play a shooting game in which he lost because he had no knowledge of how to use a gun. The next game they played was the basketball hoop. Kira grasped the ball and tried shooting it in the hoop. He successfully made it in. The captain was largely successful, managing to get in hoop after hoop. When time was up, Kira had the newest high score on the machine. Rukia congratulated the captain on his achievement and collected the huge amount of tickets he earned. Pulling the captain to the Dance Dance Revolution machine they enjoyed many rounds competing against each other. Kira was extremely good but Rukia was even better; the two stepped on the panels in quick succession in every song without missing one beat on the screen. The machine captivated the Shinigami Captain's interest greatly despite his eventual defeat during the song "Angelus" by Hitomi Shimatani. The changing speed from the intro to the body of the song confused the captain who had gotten used to fast songs. With the last of their tokens Rukia wondered what they should do; as she searched the surroundings she found the perfect thing. The female Shinigami got Kira and herself inside the photo booth and put in all the tokens which could get them two pictures.

"Pose well; this is our souvenir for this day." Rukia said.

The first pose was Rukia making a victory sign and Kira joining her with a very slight smile. The female Shinigami was unsatisfied with his smile and scolded him to make sure he smiled properly. The next pose surprised Rukia. Kira wrapped his arms around her from behind, hugging her. His face was very close to hers that she couldn't help but blush a little. In response Rukia leaned her head so that it was touching Kira's. The two smiled sweetly as the picture was taken.

When the picture was printed out Rukia blushed – it looked like they were lovers. The female Shinigami was also surprised to see that Kira had taken off his eye patch for the picture. With both red eyes showing he looked amazing. She wondered to herself; was she in love with him? Rukia was unsure of herself but she didn't reject the feeling she had. Uncertain of what she felt, she just thought Kira was a very close friend that was getting closer to her.

She put the two copies of each photo at the top of her goody bag as the two left the arcade, they didn't realize that it was already night time. The bag was full of prizes that Kira had won from his tickets – four picture frames for their pictures as well as a bunny rabbit stuff toy for Rukia. Kira rode the motorbike back to the Kurosaki home. The two dismounted and entered the house. Ichigo's father stood near the two with a shocked face,

"Where have you two been?!" Isshin asked the two.

Kira and Rukia merely smiled at each other and went to their room.

Meanwhile, Ichigo exited Senna's house and kissed her good night. He wondered where Rukia and Kira had gone but with no Hollows attacking he just enjoyed being able to spend time with Senna who conveniently lived right next door. The orange haired Shinigami went into his house and walked towards Rukia's room. Ichigo was ready for when his father leapt out; catching the kick he slammed his father down.

"Ichigo, what have you been doing at Senna-chan's house?!" Isshin yelled as he squirmed in pain on the floor.

Ichigo ignored his father and continued to walk to Rukia's room – wanting to know if she was back with Kira or not. They had been gone for the past three days. Entering he saw them preparing their beds to go sleep.

"Where have you guys been?" Ichigo questioned the two.

"Healing some of my wounds at the Urahara Shop." Kira answered.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide,

"Those must have been some pretty big wounds. Well, doesn't matter now. Good night." Ichigo said as he went upstairs to his room.

As soon as Rukia rested her head on the pillow she felt herself fall deep asleep. Relaxing, the world went black as she slept. Kira gazed at her as he stood near his bed. He felt his heart beat faster again as it did whenever he was with her. Walking near he watched her sleep calmly – she was so beautiful. Stroking her hair lightly he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I may be a Captain, but I don't have the courage to say this to you when you're awake." The captain paused, "I don't even have the courage to admit this to myself even if I know it's the truth."

Stroking her hair once more he whispered,

"Kuchiki Rukia – I love you. And…I'm actually…"

She lay asleep not even knowing what he had said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Assassinations

**Chapter 5: Assassinations**

Arrogance teleported from the base to the Kuchiki manor, exiting the portal of darkness he crept up to the leader, Byakuya. Brandishing his sword he raised it – preparing for the killing blow. As the blade came crashing down the target was no longer there. Byakuya appeared behind the large knight only to be kicked and slashed across the chest. The force and speed of the attack surprised the Shinigami captain. Byakuya picked up Senbonzakura and used a flash step to stab Arrogance twice in the chest. The large knight appeared unaffected. Swinging his sword with such might, Arrogance cut through a three screen doors and sent Byakuya sliding backwards. Byakuya could not capitalize on his block due to the sheer force of the attack. Suddenly, Arrogance appeared behind Byakuya and punched the Kuchiki clan leader hard in the back. The Shinigami coughed out blood but managed to flip back into his ready position. Releasing his zanpakuto, Byakuya commanded the petal like blades and severed Arrogance's two arms cleanly. As the knight writhed in pain Byakuya took advantage of the opening and made deep cuts in Arrogance's legs. The knight opened a portal leading back to the base and speedily retreated as his blood spilled all over. Guards and medics came as Kuchiki Byakuya fainted – the power of his opponent was simply incredible.

The knight exited the portal that opened in front of his master, his blood pouring from where his arms used to be. The large, armored man tapped his fingers on the throne as if he was agitated. Arrogance bowed on his knees in front of his master,

"Your Highness, I beg your forgiveness sir. I failed in killing Kuchiki Byakuya."

The large man stood from his throne, the ground shaking as he walked towards his armless servant. He raised his huge spear – its large pointed tip was followed by a huge axe like blade that led into its handle. A golden serpent twisted around the middle section of the body. The sharp ends of it were a frightening black color while the body was dark green. A red bundle of strange hair protruded from the area where the spear head and the body met. The weapon frightened Arrogance, sweat dripped from his helmet covered face. His master raised the spear. Even more blood dripped.

"I have no need of a worthless imbecile like you."

The large knight walked away from his dead minion and sat back down on his throne.

**The next day in Soul Society**

Rukia rushed towards the 4th squad special relief station to see her brother. Running as fast as she could she found the room quickly, her brother was awake and sitting calmly on the bed. Byakuya's eyes widened very slightly as he saw Rukia worry stricken. The 5th squad captain and Ichigo's group were behind her. Rukia ran towards her brother and hugged him tight,

"I'm just glad you're okay nii-sama. Thank goodness you're okay."

Byakuya patted his little sister on the back once, he had learned to acknowledge her more and care for her. To fulfill his promise to Hisana he treated Rukia much better than before. Byakuya had even treated the people close to his sister a little better (with much emphasis on little) – he wanted to keep his promise to his wife more than anything.

"A petty assassin like that could never kill me Rukia."

The female Shinigami's worry was put to rest by the sight of her brother,

"Make sure to rest then, I heard from Captain Unohana that you were hurt badly."

Byakuya nodded and smiled very slightly. The group left the captain's room to let him recuperate his strength. Rukia felt relieved to see her brother was fine. Kira laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled to help her. Ichigo and his friends parted with Senna, Rukia, and Kira to return to Shiba Kuukaku's house where they stayed. The other three had to report to their squads.

Kira walked with Senna towards the 5th squad office. All the Shinigami in that squad hotly awaited the arrival of their new captain. Hinamori who her new captain was; she wondered if he was a kind person that she would enjoy serving. As Kira opened the door everyone was shocked. They didn't expect a captain that looked as young as Kira. Flicking his bangs he introduced himself to his squad and made Senna the third seat. The 5th squad didn't quickly accept its new captain but Kira knew they would someday. Hinamori walked up to him and introduced herself,

"I'm Hinamori Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Ashikage."

Kira smiled, not wanting to offend the kind girl. He shook her hand and told her that he looked forward to working with her. With nothing left to do he exited the building and went to the 13th squad office to see Rukia.

Captain Ukitake was feeling good and decided to wait outside for Rukia to come back. He enjoyed being outside and not bed ridden. Ukitake held a letter in his hands that was assigned to Rukia – he wondered whether or not it would be something nice to her or something fearful. Sipping his tasty green tea he saw Rukia approaching him. The female Shinigami was surprised by the sight of her captain sitting outside.

"Good afternoon captain." Rukia greeted.

"Welcome back Kuchiki. I have some good or bad news for you." The captain said as he put his empty cup down.

Rukia wondered what it was, as the captain pulled a letter out from his jacket she thought she had a greater deal of curiosity concerning the captain's news for her. Ukitake handed her the letter, after reading it Rukia was stunned. To make sure she was not mistaken, she scanned through it again slowly. Her hands were shaking. She had been given a promotion to the rank of lieutenant!

"This is not something that Byakuya pulled strings to get Kuchiki. This promotion is all because of your hard work. If you accept you will be made the new lieutenant of the 13th squad! What is your answer?"

Without hesitation she answered,

"I accept Captain."

The white haired man handed her the lieutenant badge that had been wore last by Shiba Kaien. It brought back bad memories but Rukia decided to forget the past; without fear she placed the armband on her arm.

"Congratulations Lieutenant Kuchiki!" Ukitake cheered.

Rukia bowed to her captain in thanks with a wide smile on her face. She turned around to see Kira smiling at her. His eyes glimmered with joy.

"Hello Ashikage-kun." The white haired captain greeted.

Kira greeted his fellow captain as well and turned to face Rukia. Putting his hands on her shoulders he congratulated her,

"Why don't we celebrate?"

As soon as Rukia agreed everyone gathered at the Kuchiki manor for a feast. Byakuya was pleased to hear that his sister had finally become an elite Shinigami. They all enjoyed the meal which consisted of the finest sushi and sashimi that anyone could get in Seireitei. Kira ate happily next to Rukia – allowing himself to smile a little. Ichigo and the others laughed as they saw Kira and Byakuya put entire tubes of wasabi into their soy sauce. Kira and Byakuya smiled at each other discretely as they found out they had a lot in common with each other.

When they all finished a famous musician came to play the Japanese guitar for the celebrants. The man seemed to act a little strange as he walked into the room.

"Allow me sir to," His voice suddenly changed and a large arm in red armor burst out of the man's body. It ripped away the flesh that had concealed its owner, a large knight. The warrior then teleported behind Rukia. Inferno snatched the girl and ran out at sonic speed. Anger boiled in Kira who burst out of the manor and pursued the knight. Raptor beasts charged into the room – they had the same appearance as the strange monsters in the real world. Ichigo and Byakuya released their zanpakuto's in order to fight the vast number of beasts that surrounded them. Despite their combined power, none were affected by the two Shinigami's shikai form zanpakutos. Under the impression that shikai would not harm the beasts, the two went into their bankai forms and began killing the tenacious raptors that attacked them. The incessant waves of raptors were fairly easy to deal with but their numbers did not seem to dwindle. Luckily, the beasts were still affected by Chad and Ishida's attacks which allowed everyone to feel less worried. The waves began to reduce but along with it, the strength of the four began to dwindle. As Byakuya's Senbonzakura finally destroyed the last two, everyone fell on the floor in complete exhaustion. Ichigo could barely move his fingers as he tried to get up. Even Ishida was breathing heavily; he was struggling for air. Byakuya tried to force himself up yet to no avail – he just hoped that the 5th squad captain would be able to save his sister.

The large knight stopped in a wide open courtyard – a suitable spot for the new pets to attack. Inferno tied up a squirming and kicking Rukia that refused to cease her efforts to retaliate. Although the knight was irritated he could not harm her; his master had very strict orders. Kira arrived seconds later; his reiatsu was intense and full of anger. The knight was overjoyed, a wide but helmet hidden grin appeared on his face. He stabbed his oversized, double sided lance into the ground. As he did, two great monsters appeared. They had the appearance of lions but curved spikes protruded from their backs and neck. The spikes around the neck curved outwards to form a twisted mane. Gargantuan fangs were bared at the 5th squad captain. The creatures growled ferociously as they stalked closer to their prey. Rukia was kicking a screaming even louder and harder; irritated, the knight kicked her in the stomach and made her cough out a large mass of blood. Kira's eyes widened. His crimson eyes had an ominous glow – full of anger and an uncontrollable desire to kill. Furious, he tore off his eye patch and let all his spirit energy burst out. Everyone in Seireitei shook slightly with fear as Kira's reiatsu crashed on top of them. The captain-commander sweat a little – the reiatsu he was feeling was gargantuan and wrapped in denser evil than an Arrancar.

Kira let his power flow around him; a huge aura of black, red and purple was twisting around him, rising upwards. Lighting of deep blue crackled all over the 5th squad captain. Kuroi-Mitsukai was already in its shikai form and was blazing with the same aura as its master. With devilish rage Kira yelled,

"Trash like you deserves instant death. BANKAI!"

A huge eruption of power occurred, six pillars of Kira's spirit energy exploded out of the ground around him. An even bigger whirlwind of energy engulfed the captain as he raised his sword to the sky. The pillars fused into one forming an enormous beam of light that pierced the heavens. All the Shinigami gazed upon the terrifying pillar. As it dissipated Kira appeared with his back towards Inferno. Turning his head, Kira stared at the knight with one, rage filled eye. The captain now wore a strange coat of black and silver. The coat tail was divided into four long strips. It had intricate designs all over it. The boots, pants, and undershirt where all like nothing anyone had ever seen. What scared Inferno was the two black angel wings that sprouted from Kira's back. His katana had changed form into a long blade of red and black. The look of it was indescribable. (Author's note: at the bottom there are some links to pictures which will show what Kira is wearing and what his weapon looks like.)

"Katanashi Kuroi-Mitsukai." Kira said brandishing his zanpakuto, "Consider yourself dead."

The 5th squad captain ran his hand across the flat side of his blade like he did before – activating the Soul Blade power up. This time, the aura was extremely intense; the lightning crackled and surged around with dangerous ferocity and the glow of the aura was more fervent. The blade shone maliciously with blood lust. Kira walked towards the two lion like beasts with where joined by twenty raptors as his enemy held out a hand to signal for reinforcements. The Shinigami captain refined his spirit energy into a revolving whirl around him. Rukia watched in fear, shaking at the sight of Kira. His eyes were glowing a killer red and his wings made him look like a twisted angel. The sword in his hand radiated the same glow as his eyes. Rukia gulped and calmed her fear – there was no reason that she _should_ be afraid of him.

The black beasts encircled the captain who was unmoving in the midst of them. Growls and roars could be heard from the monsters as they watched their prey – waiting for a chance to strike. Kira pointed Kuroi-Mitsukai at the knight,

"Allow me to show you…the most powerful of the techniques I have made myself. You will be the first one to see my Phantom Sword attacks."

The knight laughed with joy, he wanted to see what kind of powerful techniques his target had. Kira moved at such blazing speed that doppelgangers where produced as he moved. The captain spun around and slashed a raptor upwards with two spinning uppercut slashed. Kuroi-mitsukai left a trail of dazzling energy as it slashed the beasts. At the pinnacle of the jump Kira extended one hand and a strange, circular glyph appeared. The captain spun around and stabbed through the center of the glyph. As his sword pierced it, Kira charged through the opponents – his sword and arm were engulfed in energy. The raptors split apart into many pieces. Kira extended his non-sword arm again to form the same strange glyph on the floor – this time it was much bigger. He threw Kuroi-Mitsukai into the center – a purple beam erupted from it and caused a large explosion. Five more raptors where destroyed by the attack. Inferno laughed more as he was getting Goosebumps from the overwhelming amount of joy he felt – this opponent was fully worth crushing!

Kira slashed the air so rapidly that Inferno only saw a slight shine of his blade cutting the air three times. A small orb of black energy appeared in the middle of many raptors. It burst out into a huge sphere that distorted the gravity of the area it swallowed and crushed the raptors to dust. Black lightning surged around the sphere. The raptors where finished. The only ones left where the two lions. Kira raised the sword, his elbow at a right angle and the blade near his face. Seven black energy swords formed around him. As their glow reached its climax, Kira extended his other arm – pointing towards the lions. The swords circled around the beasts. Charging, Kira swept the lions with a kick and sent them tumbling in the air slightly above the ground. Crouching low he stabbed up and with huge force, the beasts were raised into the air. The captain leapt up and spun around to deliver an overhead arc slash that emanated a purple shockwave. Kira rose above the beasts and stopped parallel to the ground. The captain gathered power and covered in flames stabbed through the beasts. As the stab connected and Kira continued charging towards the ground, the seven swords impaled the beasts. Landing perfectly on his feet, the flames disappeared from around the captain. Another glyph appeared below the captain's feet. It glowed in unison with his sword. Above, the swords still impaled the beasts and three of the same symbols intertwined with each other. In the center of the three symbols was a glowing, purple orb that engulfed the beasts. The energy swords protruded out of the sphere. Kira stabbed Kuroi-Mitsukai into the glyph below him and caused the sphere above to shatter along with all its contents. All of the beasts were dead. Inferno laughed crazily,

"What power! I want to crush all of it – every single shred of it!" The knight laughed like a maniac as he picked up his lance and disappeared from Kira's sight. As he reappeared, the captain was already prepared to strike – he spun around and slashed at him. However, the captain stopped the slash as he saw Rukia in front of him still tied up.

"Kira look out!" Rukia yelled as Inferno appeared from a portal below.

Rukia let out a piercing cry – the knight's horrendous lance was sticking out from Kira's stomach. Kira's bankai disappeared; black feathers covered him for a while and were blown away, revealing the captain back in his original state. Blood spilled out from Kira's mouth and his eyes seemed blurred. He held out his hand to Rukia with the last of his strength. Rukia yelled out as his eyes seem to lose their glimmer of life. The sadistic knight laughed and punched the captain off his lance. Rukia's eyes widened with sheer terror as she saw the huge mass of Kira's blood on the weapon and as the captain fell lifeless far away. The knight teleported to Kira and kicked him in the stomach. Even if the captain Shinigami was already unconscious the knight continued to kick him. The armor clad knight drew a blade from his side and stabbed it into the left side of Kira's chest; it was as if he was laying the victory flag down. Kira's eyes were now closed. Inferno laughed disgustingly, teleporting back to Rukia he dragged her into a portal of darkness. Before she lost sight of the 5th squad captain she muttered,

"Please Kira….don't die."

_Well talk about angry. Katanashi Kuroi-Mitsukai means "Corrupted Black Angel". Here are links to what Kira was wearing (just imagine the green parts are silver, sorry again) and what his bankai looks like._

_cabal.asiasoft.co.th/images/ch/ForceBlader.gif_

_(Kira's outfit during bankai) _

images./photo/2008/03/25/cabalw40F7D7fOX7io.jpg

_(please note that in this picture only the sword is necessary to the story)_

_cabal./images/info/itemsweaponbladeclipimage0010007.gif_

_(this is another picture of Katanashi Kuroi-Mitsukai)_


End file.
